Yugi's Birthday Bash
by Bluefire123
Summary: It's Yugi's birthday! The teen is eagerly looking forward to the birthday party he has prepared so long for. Things take a turn for the worse when nobody shows up. In his sorrow, he decides to deliver a box of cards that his grandfather wanted him to send, not expecting the big surprise waiting for him at the destination. One-shot.


A very special day indeed, for the lovely protagonist. A birthday one-shot for Yugi! :)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

Amethyst eyes opened to a bright blue bedroom filled with sunlight. Yugi Muto eagerly sat up in his bed with a wide grin on his face.

Today is a very special day for the teen. A day celebrating the anniversary of his birth, a day that happens once every year.

Today is his birthday.

And with his birthday, comes a birthday party. For weeks, he has been preparing his party. He already had everything planned: his theme, his food, the decorations, and the party games. And it would all take place at the Kame Game Shop.

He passed out the invitations weeks in advance, and everyone had already confirmed on attending. He was certainly looking forward to everyone's arrival.

"Today is going to be awesome!" He said to himself with a happy expression on his face.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened to reveal his darker half, Yami, standing at the door. He was still in his sleep wear as well, so he most likely just got out of bed.

Yugi looked at Yami and beamed. Yami was not a morning person, but the fact that he was already out of bed and came to Yugi's room could only mean one thing. Yami was going to be the first to wish him a happy birthday.

Yami noticed Yugi's eagerness, and raised an eyebrow, smiling. "Well, someone is quite cheerful this morning."

Yugi nodded his head. "Uh-huh! I'm just excited about today."

Yami looked confused. "What's happening today?"

Yugi thought Yami was playing with him, and he giggled. "Today's my birthday!"

Yami looked at him with a blank expression, then his crimson eyes widened slightly in realization. After a moment, his eyes went back to their normal size and he said, "…Okay, great, but I really came in here to ask you a question. When you get the chance, can you grab the extra booster packs of cards from the storage closet? We'll need to set those up in the Game Shop today."

Yugi's cheerful expression dropped, and his mouth turned downward into a small frown.

"Sure..." He murmured.

"Thank you." Yami said, and closed the door, walking away.

Yugi sat with his shoulders slumped. "Did he really forget? And he didn't even wish me a happy birthday when I told him…"

He let out a sigh. He wasn't expecting his birthday to start off like this.

"I hope he'll still come to my party, at least…"

With that, he pulled off the covers, stood up, and started getting ready for the day.

OOOOOO

It was now later in the morning, and Yugi was helping his grandfather in the shop. He just finished stacking the extra booster packs on the shelves. He set the box that they were in down, admired his work, and turned to his grandfather.

"I finished setting up the shelves, gramps!" He said.

Solomon was standing behind the counter. He smiled at his grandson. "Thank you, Yugi! And you aren't even complaining about helping me run the shop on your birthday. I really appreciate it." He said heartily.

Yugi was in a better mood by now. After the conversation with Yami, he went to the kitchen for breakfast and received a warm 'Happy Birthday' from his grandfather. At least _somebody_ remembered to greet him that way today.

Yugi tended to the shop some more. A few minutes later, the bell above the front door rang, and Tea and Joey walked into the shop.

"Mornin' everybody!" Joey said, in his energetic way as usual.

"Good morning!" Solomon greeted.

"Hey guys!" Yugi turned around from the shelves and faced his friends.

"We just wanted to drop by and say hello to da birthday boy!" Joey walked over to Yugi and put him in a headlock, rapidly rubbing his fist in his hair.

Yugi laughed, but was having difficulty doing so because of Joey's antics. "T-Thank you, Joey!" He managed to breathe out.

Suddenly, Joey's arm was quickly removed from Yugi's neck. Yugi took in a few breaths, turned around, and saw that Joey was now rubbing his head.

"Hey! Whaddya hit me for?!" He said, glaring at Tea.

"Could you _not_ be rough with him on his birthday, at least?" Tea seethed, an annoyed expression on her face. Then she turned to Yugi, smiled, and said "Happy Birthday Yugi."

"Thank you, Tea." Yugi smiled.

Joey rubbed his head for a few more seconds, and then stood upright again. "Man, I'm lookin' forward to the party this evening! I already got my invitation right here!" He said, pulling a card from his pocket.

"Speaking of which, you do have everything you need, right Yugi?" Tea asked. Putting on a party was a big responsibility, and she wanted to make sure that he had everything under control.

"Yup! Everything is almost done. When I'm finished helping in the shop, I'm going to finish setting up everything else." Yugi said. "You are coming, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Tea said, and smiled.

Solomon had been quiet while wiping down the counter, but then he suddenly spoke up.

"Yugi, I just remembered something. I need you to go somewhere for me later and drop off some booster cards."

"Okay gramps, when do you need me to do that?" Yugi asked.

"At around 6:30p.m."

Hold on, 6:30? His party will already be going on by then. However, he didn't want to turn down his grandfather.

With a sigh, Yugi said "Sure, gramps."

"Thank you, Yugi. I'll write down the address for you." Solomon said, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper.

Yugi talked some more with Tea and Joey, until they eventually had to leave. Solomon handed Yugi the address, and Yugi pocketed it. They both went back to their duties in the shop. Yugi was really looking forward to this evening.

OOOOOO

It is now 5:45p.m. Everything in the living room was set up. The food, the games, and the decorations. The entire living room was decked out in a party theme environment. The only thing missing were the guests.

Yugi was dressed up in his party attire. He was sitting on the living room couch, waiting for the guests to arrive. He occasionally looked at the clock on the wall, and peered out toward the front of the shop from time to time.

He expected for at least _some_ people to be here by now, the party was going to start at 6:00p.m. He cupped his hands together and softly twiddled his thumbs, a habit he performed whenever he felt nervous.

He chanced another glance towards the clock. It was now 5:50p.m.

Yugi sighed. "Maybe they're all just running a little late…" He said to himself, trying to keep his hopes up.

A few more minutes passed, and the door to the Game Shop didn't even budge. The cars on the road didn't stop to park in the front, and the pedestrians on the sidewalk didn't stop to walk in through the front door. Any possibility of potential guests kept diminishing by the second.

As he was waiting, Yugi took this time to keep himself occupied with his clothes. He looked down at his sleeves and took this opportunity to straighten them out. A few moments passed, and still _no one_ had arrived. He took a deep breath, and looked at the clock one more time.

It was now 6:00p.m.

He is the only person in the Game Shop.

Yugi's gaze moved slowly around the empty living room, the room that was supposed to be packed with guests celebrating his birthday. Instead, it was just a decorated living room, with only him in it.

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

With a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes and hung his head. His eyes began to well up, and a few tears escaped. He couldn't keep it in any longer.

"This is the worst birthday ever." He said, his voice wavering in his cries.

Nobody showed up. Nobody. Not Joey, Tea, Tristan, or any of the other guests. Not even his grandfather.

Not even Yami.

He looked back at the clock through his teary eyes. The time was now 6:07p.m. He sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out the paper his grandfather gave him earlier with the address on it. He may as well just go there now, because this party is clearly not happening. Plus, it was almost 6:30 anyway, and that's when Solomon wanted him to deliver the cards.

With that in mind, he wiped his eyes with his free hand, stood up, and turned the lights off in the living room. The box of cards was setting on the counter in the shop. He put on his jacket, grabbed the box, and closed the front door. He locked it and then started walking down the sidewalk.

He looked at the address on the paper and started heading towards the location. He pocketed the paper and looked straight ahead. As he was walking, the only thing he could think about was his birthday and how bad it turned out to be.

What could have come up for his guests to not arrive at his birthday party? He gave them their invitations weeks in advance. If everyone couldn't have made it, that was perfectly fine, but he was expecting for at least _some_ people to show up at least.

He sighed and kept walking. He may be upset, but he still wanted to deliver the cards on time for his grandfather.

About a few minutes later, he finally made it to his destination. He walked up towards the building and stared at it. It was a decent, medium-sized building. However, all of the lights were turned off inside, and he questioned if someone will be there to accept the cards.

He slowly walked up to the front door and looked inside a window. Everything was dark. He made his way over to the door, and strangely, it was unlocked. He began to grow nervous, and wondered why his grandfather wanted him to deliver cards at a place like this.

"What is this place…?" He wondered to himself. He slowly pushed the front door open and stepped inside. There was no sign of light anywhere.

"Hello?" He called out, but nobody responded. "I-I'm here to deliver the booster cards?" He called out. Again, nobody responded.

He sighed and put the box down. He looked around for the light switch, and fortunately, there was one right next to the front door. He flipped the light switch on, and faced the inside of the building again, surprised by what stood before him.

"Surprise!" a large group of people said. "Happy Birthday, Yugi!"

Yugi jumped back a few feet, panting, startled by the loud greeting. He wasn't expecting this at all! After catching his breath, he took this time to see what was in front of him.

There stood everyone he invited to his party! Yami, Solomon, Joey, Tea, Mokuba, even Seto. Ryou and Malik, who even managed to bring Bakura and Marik as well. And all his other guests were there. Everyone stood there with bright faces, all dressed for his party.

Yugi looked around him. They were all in a huge, brightly lit room. The entire room was decorated in a Duel Monsters theme. Every inch of the room was decorated in Duel Monsters party decorations. Monsters were hanging on the walls, the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl being the biggest ones. The tables, the food, the entire room was decked out in the game he loved the most.

Yugi took a step back and put a hand over his mouth, his eyes welling up with tears. This is why his grandfather wanted him to come here this evening. _This_ is his actual birthday party!

Yami noticed Yugi's reaction, and he immediately stepped forward. He walked up to Yugi and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yugi?" Yami started. "What's wrong?"

A few tears escaped Yugi's eyes and the hand that was over his mouth came up to wipe the tears away.

"I-I'm just so happy that you all remembered my birthday…" He said, smiling through his tears.

Yami's eyes widened in shock. "You thought we forgot?"

Yugi nodded. "I did…I-I was sitting at the Game Shop, and nobody ever showed up…I thought that you all had other things to do and completely forgot about me."

"What?!" Joey heard this, and immediately marched his way over to the two. "We could nevah forget about you or ya birthday, pal." He said. "I can't believe you would even think that!"

Yugi looked down, feeling a little shame. He knows that his friends deeply care about him, and they would never ditch his party at the last minute. And even though he waited at the Game Shop alone for a long time, it didn't matter now.

Yugi looked up and smiled, his tears completely gone. He was happy. His friends put together a surprise birthday party for him. There's nothing to be sad about now.

"Thank you all so much!" He said. "This really means a lot to me."

Yami smiled, seeing that Yugi was happy.

"Yeah, yeah, it was nothin', pal." Joey said, playfully slapping a hand on Yugi's back. "Now what are we waitin' for? We have a birthday to celebrate!"

Yugi nodded his head. "Right!"

OOOOOO

Hours have passed, and they had all celebrated Yugi's birthday. From dancing, to the food and cake cutting, to playing games, and opening gifts, and all the other party activities, Yugi surely had the time of his life in one night. Over everything, his favorite part about his birthday was spending time with the people he cared about. He couldn't have had a better party without them.

It was around 11:00p.m. now, and everyone was turning in for the night. They were all tired, with good reason.

Yugi was sitting on a couch with a slice of his birthday cake on the coffee table in front of him. From his first slice earlier that evening, he just couldn't get enough. It was his first time eating fondant cake, and he really enjoyed the distinct flavor it had.

Yami walked over and sat down on the couch next to Yugi.

"Did you enjoy your party?" He asked.

Yugi swallowed his cake bite and nodded. "I did! I had the time of my life. It was really fun!" He said.

Yami chuckled. "I'm glad to hear that, Aibou." Then he looked down at the cake in front of Yugi. He remembered seeing Yugi eat two slices a while ago. "You might want to slow down on that cake, Aibou. You know how you get when you have a lot of sugar."

Yugi blushed and looked away. He knew _exactly_ how he got with sweets.

"I-It's good…" He meekly defended, raising another piece on his fork and putting it in his mouth.

As he chewed, he thought about something. How did his friends plan his own party without him knowing?

He swallowed his piece and faced Yami. "How long did you guys plan this party? And how were you all so sneaky about it?" He asked.

"We actually began planning months ago. It wasn't easy keeping you out of the mix, we really had to keep things discreet. Whenever you helped in the shop, we would discuss about the plans over the phone. When you had a lot of homework to do, we would all meet up somewhere away from the shop and discuss our plans then. It wasn't easy, but we made it work." Yami said.

Yugi sat there, mouth slightly agape, amazed that his friends would go through all that trouble for him. "Well…you all did a pretty good job at doing so." Yugi said, smiling. "I'm just sorry you all had to go through so much…"

"It was no problem at all, Yugi." Yami said. He could tell his hikari felt a little guilty, even though he had no reason to. "We thoroughly enjoyed planning the party. The fact that we were all doing it for you made it even more worthwhile." He said wholeheartedly.

After hearing that, Yugi felt better. He knew Yami was right. The fact that they put in the effort to plan for the party for months speaks volumes about how much they care about him.

He truly had the greatest friends he could ever ask for.

"Thank you, Yami. For everything." Yugi said, smiling.

"You're welcome, Yugi." Yami said, smiling as well.

And with that, the two continued to talk about how amazing the party was. Yugi had a fun, memorable birthday and this will certainly be something he will cherish for the rest of his life.

* * *

The End!

It was so hard…to write Yugi alone in the Game Shop. It was just…so sad. However, it had to be done. And obviously, everything worked out in the end. :)

Happy Birthday, Yugi! May you have many more special birthdays in years to come!


End file.
